Gobi and the Bijuus
by BioVenom
Summary: A girl wakes up on the streets of Konuha and can't remember anything on what or who she is but she still remembers her name and that name is Gobi PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake up seeing I was on the ground in a strange place and I...I can't remember how or when I got there so I struggled to get up. Then when my vision became clear I looked around and notice it was night time and no one was around and when I tried to walk I stumbled a bit against a wall. The strangest thing I still remembered my name and it was...Gobi that was the only thing I have remembered. I then see a bench to try to rest on I didn't felt awake yet I was very exausted so when I tried to lay on it I laid flat on my side and slowly closed my eyes and see if I can try to regain my strength. Then when the next morning slowly has come I heard a voice calling to me and opened my eyes and see a strange little boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a red scarf and a brown shirt. "Hey are you alright?" He said in a wondering voice. I then moaned when I tried to get up and when I finally got up I looked at the boy.

"Who are you little guy?" I said to the boy. He then gave me an angry face.

"Little who are you calling little!" The boy yelled. I then couldn't help myself to giggle and put my hand over his head. "Hey what are you.."

"Don't worry I'm sorry that I called you little oh and do you know what this place is and what is your name?" I tried questioning to the boy. He then gave me a confused look.

"How do you not know this is Konuha and my name is Myo Arucho what is your name?" Myo questioned to me.

"My name is Gobi..." I said to the boy.

"Gobi just Gobi." Myo said in wonder. I nodd my head and he looks up at the sky. "Gobi that's a weird name."

"So what is Konuha how is this place too you?" I questioned to the boy. He then take a look at me and taps his finger on his chin.

"Well if you want to say it's pretty peaceful around here if you tell me." Myo said. I then look around the place and then I heard my stomach growling getting Myo to notice and me sweat drop. "You sound hungry hey I know a place you would love come on follow me!" The boy said tugging on my sleeve getting me up. He then quickly starts running.

"Hey wait up!" I tried to tell him while running with him. We then stop at a restraunt. "What is this place?" I questioned.

"This is the Akimichi Restraunt come on!" The boy said to me tugging on my sleeve again and getting me too enter. When I entered everyone went quiet and looked at me. "Hey mister could we get something to eat." The boy said politly at the man. When the man turned the man noticed me and smiled.

"Oh a newbie I see well since she is new too the place I guess I can let it be free for this once." The man said. He then looked at Myo and me. "So what do you want?" I nodded my head.

"It doesn't matter anything and maybe a glass of water will do." I said to him. As soon as I sit down to a table the boy followed and the man passed out some beef and steak with the glass of water I ask for. "Thanks." Then when I looked into the glass I noticed my reflection. I had pure white long hair and my eyes were blue and I was wearing a weird necklace with a stone that has a weird marking on it. Then I dicided to open my mouth and see in the reflection in the water and there were fangs on top and bottem.

"Um Gobi what are you doing?" Myo said getting my attention.

"Oh sorry Myo." I apologize. I then grab a fork and knife and cutted a piece of steak and when I put it in my mouth I felt a surge of energy and quickly grabs the whole thing and bares my teeth into the steak.

"Hey Gobi calm down!" Myo tries to yell to me. I didn't listened to him and started to rip through the steak until it was completely gone. When it was gone I calm down and sees Myo looking a bit freaked out. "Are you calm down now?" He said to me.

"Sorry I I couldn't control myself..." I mumbled to him. He starts to laugh.

"Ya it looked like that you acted like a total animal when you were eating it!" He said while laughing. Then I took the glass of water and took a drink of it and then notice the beef.

"Should I eat the beef too?" I questioned to Myo. He then looks at the beef and nodds.

"I don't know maybe but I wouldn't if you act like that but it's your own question to answer Gobi." Myo said to me.

"Nevermind..." I said getting up. I then turned to Myo. "So you still coming?" I questioned to Myo.

"Well sure I am and since your new to the place you should visit the hokage and he'll give you a place to sleep and stuff." Myo sudjested to me.

"Okay that sounds good enough." I said to Myo. He then leaded me to a huge building. "So is this the place?"

"Yep go in I can't I'm not allowed too but your old enough too go!" Myo said to me. So then I opened the door and walked up a huge hallway until I heard yelling and quickly stopped.

"What do you mean he's gone he can't be gone!" A woman yells.

"I know Tsunade calm down!" A man yelled. Suddenly the door came crashing to the wall with the man on it.

"How can I calm down with that guy loose go find him!" Tsunade yelled. I then rushed to him.

"Are you okay?" I questioned to the injured man.

"Don't worry it's just Tsunade I'm alright." The man said. So then I went through the once doored room with Tsunade who looked quite pissed.

"Who are you?" Tsunade questioned to me. I then stepped forward to her desk where she was sitting.

"Uh are you the hokage?" I questioned. She then nodds.

"Yes what do you want?" Tsunade questioned to me.

"Well I just wanted to know if you could give me a place to live here I just gotten here yesterday." I questioned to Tsunade.

"Hmph first before we could do that could you tell me your name?" Tsunade questioned. I then looked down at my necklace and clenched on it.

"My name is Gobi." I said to her. Tsunades eyes then widened with fright. "What's wrong?"

"This can't be are you sure that your name is Gobi?" Tsunade questioned to me.

"Yes why are you scared?" I questioned to her. She then looked at me and noticed my necklace.

"What's that symbol that you have on that necklace?" Tsunade questioned pointing at my necklace. I then pulled off my necklace and gave it to her and she looks at it and her eyes widen again and she quickly grabs a book and turn to a page with the same symbol. "This can't be..." Tsunade mumbles getting me worried.

"What?" I questioned. She quickly look back at me and closes the book and gave me back my necklace.

"Nothing I will give you a home to live in the village unless... you be a ninja." Tsunade said.

Review me if you want more of this soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was very surprised at what Tsunade said. "A ni..ninja!" I said very stumbled at what she said. She then nodds her head and look up to me.

"Yes if you be a ninja we will give you some money so you can buy some supplies for your missions and food so what do you say?" Tsunade said to me. I then looked down at my necklace and looked back up.

"Okay I will." I said to her. She then quickly looks up at me with surprise.

"You will..." She then shook her head and looked down at some paperwork she got. "Well here this is a paper for one of the ninjas at the ninja school go take it to him and you'll be trained as a ninja." Tsunade explained. She then hands me over a paper and I look down on it and nodds.

"Okay I will Tsunade goodbye." I said to her. I then turned around and went to the door.

Back at Tsunade

*Gobi but that's impossible Gobi is a but that marking on her necklace is she really Gobi* So then I called down the AMBUS.

"What do you want milady!" One of them answered.

"I want you to spy on this girl she sudjest she's Gobi I want you to see if she is telling the truth so go!" I ordered them making them dissapeared in a blink of an eye.

Back with Gobi

When I opened the doors that leads outside I see Myo happily bouncing with joy. "Gobi hey did you did it!" Myo said. I then nodd my head and shown him the paper.

"Yes and it appears Im going to school for ninja training." I said making his little eyes widen.

"Ninja training that's awesome!" Myo cheered making me anime fall. "What is it?"

"You do relise we won't meet so much now because Im going to be in school right?" I said to him making him stop cheering with joy.

"Oh..." He mumbled.

"But do you know where this place is Myo?" I said to him.

"Yes come on follow me!" He said before taking off running at full speed.

"Grr...Myo..Wait up!" I yelled running after him. When we finally got there Myo suddenly stopped and points at the building with a swing set right by it.

"Here it is Gobi!" He yelled. I suddenly stop and gave Myo a smile.

"Thanks Myo." I said to Myo. I then entered the school and I was in a hallway and then I see a classroom with a bunch of people and a teacher and I knewed it was him. "Hey uhh hello!" I try to say getting the whole class attention.

"Yes!" The teacher said. I then walked into the classroom and noticed alot of boys looking at me weirdly of course. "Who are you?"

"I was send by Tsunade my name is Gobi she wants me to give you this." I said politly handing over the papers to him. When he grabbed the papers he scanned through them and looks back at me.

"Okay Gobi take a seat." The teacher said. So I followed the teachers orders and took a seat by a yellowed haired boy with blue eyes and whisker like marks on his cheeks. When I looked at the boy his cheeks glowed red.

"Hey um are you okay?" I asked the boy. The boy then shakes his head and quickly looks up at my eyes and turns quickly at the teacher weird. "Rr...nevermind..." I mumbled to myself looking at the teacher.

"Okay class today we'll start with the transformation jutsu first off Sasuke." The teacher said. Soon after he said that a boy with onyx colored eyes and black hair with an Uchiha turtle necked shirt came up and went in front of everyone.

"Summoning jutsu!" He yells and then a puff of smoke spreaded around him and he turned into the teacher.

"A transformation of me good next Sakura Haruno!" The teacher said looking at his list of students. Then a girl with long pink hair and green eyes came up to the teacher.

"Summoning jutsu." Sakura yelled then in a puff of smoke she turns into the teacher.

"Another one of me good next Naruto Uzumaki." The teacher yelled. Suddenly the boy that was right by me got up and walks down to the teacher.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto yells. Then in a puff of smoke he turns into a woman.

"Um...Naruto this is not a joke you fail!" The teacher yells. Naruto then gotten laughed at by all of the students and he slowly and sadily walked back by me and sat in his seat. When I looked at his face his eyes were darkened with sadness so I put my arm on his shoulder making him look straight at me.

"Hey don't worry come on stop being so sad." I said to him making him feel better.

"Thanks G.."Naruto tries to say and then he starts to feel a burning feeling on his stomach.

"Hey are you alright?!" I said suddenly. He then starts flinching and look at me.

"Heh...thank you...and don't worry I'm fine." Naruto said. Then when everyone was done we all were dismosed and I headed outside and noticed Naruto sitting on a swing looking very depress.

"Naruto..." I mumbled to myself. So then I started walking to Naruto and then suddenly I hears Myo's voice from a distance and turned and see him waving happily in the air.

"Gobi hey!" He yells waving his arms in the air. But before I start to see him running to me I looked back at Naruto who didn't noticed me and looked at the crowd.

*Poor Naruto* I thought before Myo cut me off.

"Hey Gobi are you finally done school?" He questioned happily.

"Yes but..."

"But?" Myo questioned. I then pointed at Naruto.

"Why are they afraid of him?" I questioned. He then looked and noticed Naruto and nodds.

"I don't know he must have done something bad." Myo answered. I quickly turned to him with disbelief.

"Do anything bad he isn't bad at all he was in my class I sawn what happened it must be something else."I said to Myo. Suddenly I looked back at Naruto and walked up to him until a guy with silver hair came up from behind him and started talking to him. *Who is that guy* I thought narrowing my eyes at the man. He and Naruto then started walking away. "Hey Myo do you know that guy?"

"No don't tell me this I'm only five I don't know alot of people yet." Myo said to me. I then sweat dropped and looked at the direction where Naruto and the man went.

"Well should we follow them?" I questioned.

"Yeah I don't know should we?" Myo questioned. I then grabbed hold onto my necklace and looked at Myo.

"Yes...now come on!" I said to Myo walking into the same direction. When we got to a clearing they were gone.

"Where did Naruto and that guy go Gobi?" Myo questioned to me. I then heard Naruto's voice and looked up and he's on the roof with that man. He then looked down and I suddenly ranned to Myo and grabbed him and hide in the bushes. "Gobi what are you.." He said before I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shh...I'm trying to hear them." I whispered to him.

"Hey Naruto I know how the villagers hate you but..I think I know how I can make them like you and accept you." The man said.

"Really!" Naruto cheered happily.

"Yeah now this is it don't tell anyone else okay?" The man said. He then whispered it into his ear and Naruto agreed and quickly without warning Naruto charged into action and ranned.

"Myo come on we need to see where Naruto is going!?" I yelled to Myo. We then both started running until we see Naruto grabbing a scroll. "Naruto what are you doing?" I yelled to him. When he quickly turned and then starts to run with the scroll behind his back. "Shit..." I mumbled but before I started to make another step a familiar voice came.

"What happened to the scroll!" The voice cried. I turned and it was the teacher again. "Gobi do you know where the scroll is?" The teacher questioned.

"It's Naruto he.." But before I could finish the teacher quickly went into the same direction where Naruto went. "Myo stay here okay I'll be right back!" I said before running to him. When I got to the teacher he looked very mad and scared. "Hey what's wrong?" I questioned.

"He is in trouble there's dangerous jutsu's in there and if anyone catch him they might get the scroll and well be in trouble and why are you following me?" The teacher said.

"I just need to I want to talk to Naruto." I explained to the teacher. The man then signed and then looked ahead.

"Well we should try to catch up do you think you can keep up with me?" The teacher questioned. I then nodded my head and he then starts running way faster ahead of me and I kept up with him. When we got there Naruto was looking through the scroll. "Naruto I finally got you now give me that scroll!" The teacher yelled. But instead of him being scared Naruto was very happy.

"Iruka sensei you can't believe this I learned this awesome new jutsu and now the village is going to accept me and be happy now!" Naruto cheered making me very confused.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Iruka questioned. Suddenly we all hear a laugh and turned and it was the silvered haired man with a giant shudiken on his back. "It's you!" Iruka said suddenly. "But why do you want the scroll I thought you were a member of the village!" Iruka said suddenly. He then starts laughing and points at Naruto.

"Yeah I'm not you keeping a secret from Naruto Iruka." He said suddenly. Then me and Naruto suddenly looked at Iruka.

"Iruka what is he talking about?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh so he still doesn't know well let me tell you do you want to know why you never had friends and the village is always scared of you and tries to avoid you it's because..."

"Don't say it!" Iruka yelled.

"Shut up Iruka do you know about the legend of the Kyuubi that attacked this village years ago and was sealed into a baby well that baby was you Naruto your the nine tailed fox!" The man yelled. Naruto then starts to freak about what he had told him and looked at Iruka with anger.

"Iruka why did you?" Naruto questioned with anger.

"Naruto I.." Iruka tries to say Naruto then starts running into the trees. "Naruto!" Suddenly the guy starts to grin at Iruka.

"You stay out of this!" The man said throwing the shudiken at him and stabbing it on the back of him. "Now time to get that scroll." He said before going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"N..No Naruto, dang it!" Iruka said struggling to move. He then turned to me and I knewed what he was thinking on doing. "G..Gobi…you must get him I can't move so you're the only chance we got." Iruka said to me.

"But are you going to be okay Iruka?" I asked to him.

"Yeah…I will just go!" Iruka yelled to me. I then nodded and looked at the area where Naruto and the man went and then started to follow. When I went into the trees I started to see the man following Naruto and tried to catch up. Then the man turned his head and noticed me.

"So you finally had catch up to me hmph it's unbelievable for Iruka to send you." The man said with a smirk. "But oh well I don't have time for you anyway!" The man yelled so I'll hear. I then started to growl and I suddenly forced myself to charge into his body making him fall down to the forest ground. "You little brat!" He growled getting up and wiping blood off of his face. "You're going to pay!" He said getting out a kunai and trying to stab me. I then dodged all of his attacks and back flips away from him onto a tree. "Come back here!"He yells jumping up right at me. I then dodged again onto another tree branch. "Grr…"

"Gobi!" Someone yells making me turn and my eyes shot right open with fear.

"Myo what are you doing here?" I said very scared and mad at the same time.

"So this little boy is your friend hu?" The man questioned to me.

"Yeah so what are you going to do?" I said in a worry. He then suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Myo holding the kunai by his neck. "Myo!" I yelled.

"G..Gobi help!" The boy yells with tears coming down.

"Shut it boy or I'll slice your throat!" The man yelled pointing it closer to his throat. "Now if you try to follow me anymore I'm going to make this little boy here lose his head!" The man yelled. He then turned and walked away with the kunai still by his throat. Suddenly I felt a surge of energy and then white aura like chakra started to appear around me and my sight went wild. I then jumped off the branch making the man turned. "What did I told you…What the hell!" He yells with fear seeing me about to punch him. When my punch made a impact to the face he was send flying letting go of Myo and hitting a tree.

"Your going to pay on what you done to Myo!" I yelled ignoring Myo and concentrating on the man. I jumped five feet in the air and when he was about to get up I kicked his head into the ground.

"What is this…this isn't normal chakra." The man mumbled. Suddenly the aura around me suddenly formed into five tails behind me with ears. "This is!?" The man said getting to notice.

"Stop talking damn you!" I yelled punching him making him fly into ten trees. When he was flat on the ground he slowly got up with blood all over and with a black eye.

"You…" He said gasping. "You are the…" He said. But before he was about to finish his sentence I landed one last punch to him making him froze and then collapsed onto the ground. Then after that the aura then slowly vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Then when I looked back Myo was running to me with tears in his eyes and hugged me. "Thank you for saving me Gobi and I'm sorry I came I couldn't help myself it won't happen again." Myo said with his face up close.

"You better you were almost killed today!" I yelled to him making him back away in fear. "Oh sorry Myo I didn't mean to yell." I said to him making him look up. "Now come on let's go find Naruto." I said trying to sound happy making him smile.

"Yeah!" He said with a cheer. So we both went deeper into the woods until we see something sticking out from behind a tree.

"Get away from me you, you all lie to me!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto…" I mumbled getting closer until I was at the side of the tree and reached my hand to him. He suddenly noticed my hand and slaps it away. "Naruto…"

"Go away if they are true then I will hurt people and…" Naruto mumbled with tears flowing down his face.

"Naruto I'm not with them I'm not scared of you." I said making him look at me.

"You aren't?" Naruto said wiping the tears off from his face.

"No now come on let's get back to Iruka." I said holding out my hand to him.

"Okay." Naruto agreed taking my hand. But when he did take my hand my whole body froze and images of a fox with nine tails appeared in my mind making me gasp. "Hey are you okay?" He said making me snap out of it and seeing him worried.

"Of course I am let's get back to Iruka!" I said. I, Myo, and Naruto then headed back to Iruka but when we did Naruto gasp at the sight of Iruka.

"Iruka what happened!" Naruto said letting go of my hand and getting to Iruka.

"It's alright Naruto I'll be okay but can you pull out the shuriken from my back. So from that Naruto pulled out the shuriken making Iruka fall to the ground. "Now help me up we need to back to the hokage for medical attention and to tell what happened." So from that me and Naruto carried Iruka from under his arms and a few hours later we reached to the hokage's office. When we got in the hokage quickly got up from her chair and looked at Iruka.

"What happened here who did this to you?" Tsunade said sounding angry.

"It was Mizuka he tricked Naruto in stealing the scroll I was going to go after him but Gobi followed and then he chucked a shuriken into my back and then I had to send Gobi in to help get Naruto back and she did." Iruka explained.

"So wait Gobi defeated a Jonin that easily?" Tsunade said looking at me. Then everyone looked at me with surprise.

"What is so surprising?" I questioned. Everything went silent and then Tsunade said.

"Never mind I'm going to send some medical ninja into helping your injuries." Tsunade said before some ninja appeared in the room. "Now go and help Iruka with his injuries and you three go back home for tomorrow morning okay you three?" Tsunade said looking at everyone especially me.

"Okay." We all said. So we all headed out of the hokage tower and we all looked at each other and Naruto noticed Myo.

"What's with the squirt following?" Naruto said pointing at Myo.

"A squirt who you calling squirt, Mr. Whiskers!" Myo said pointing back making me growl a bit to myself.

"Whiskers oh you're going to have it now!" Naruto yelled getting his arms on Myo and shaking him making me turn and grab Naruto by the collar and started growling at him from behind.

"If you try to hurt him again Naruto I will hurt you in the most dangerous ways got it!" I said with a growl making him nervous.

"O..ok Gobi." Naruto said carefully.

"Ha ha ha!" Myo said laughing and pointing his finger at Naruto.

"You little.."

"Naruto!" I yelled pulling onto his collar.

"Okay Gobi!" He said. When we got back to our own homes I was upstairs in my room in my home staring at the moon.

"That boy, that fox…what is he and something about that fox seems familiar but I can't remember…" I said mumbling to myself. So then I ignored what I was thinking and went outside and went onto the roof and laid there for ours thinking and looking at the full moon until it was morning…oops.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So because I didn't got any sleep last night I was still a bit exhausted when I went to school. But when I entered the classroom Iruka looked at me with happiness and had ninja headbands. So I just ignored them and went to my seat by Naruto. "Okay since everyone here I have something special to say to some of you, since it's is the end of the year some of you will become ninja." Iruka said making all of us gasp in surprise.

**Ok let's skip all of the names because I'm that lazy okay**

When me and Naruto got our ninja headbands we both headed outside after school. "This is so awesome I finally am an official ninja!" Naruto cheered with excitement so loud making me cover my ears.

"Well can you try to not be so loud?" I yelled back.

"Oh sorry I'm a bit excited about this so what do you want to do now?" Naruto questioned.

"Well since we got our ninja headbands I think we need to get our picture taken for it?" I said a bit confused.

"Oh man I almost forgot be right back!" Naruto said running back to his home.

*Geese what's with him is he trying to be perfect for the picture or something its just a simple picture nothing else. Then I looked back at my headband and decided to put it around my waist because I really don't think I can go walking around with it on my head the whole time. So then after I got it around my waist I ran until I finally found the place with the camera man and notice Naruto in weird white and red make up. *Is this guy for real* I said tear dropping.

"Now Naruto you sure you want to do this?" The camera man questioned.

"Yes of course I am just take the picture already!" Naruto said excited.

"Oh well but don't cry back to me." The camera man mumbled taking the photo. After he had his picture taken he notices me and ran.

"Hey Gobi are you ready to take your photo yet?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah of course the real question is why the make up?" I said.

"Oh this I wanted to make it as good as possible that's all." Naruto said.

"Oh well." I answered. I then went the place for the picture and he quickly takes the picture. "Now isn't that so simple for you Naruto." I asked.

"Well yeah but…" Naruto said before the man interrupt.

"Oh and Naruto you should see the hokage about the photo and see if she agrees of it." The man said.

"Okay see you later Gobi." Naruto said taking the photo and running to the hokage tour. Man I wonder how she's going to do about that she might punch Naruto to a wall or something. I decided then to go to the same restraint that I went when I first met Myo and grab something to eat there. After I grabbed some I sat down by a group of people one of them had blond hair with hazel eyes and a pony tail and the others was a fat guy that looks like he's wearing underwear on his head and another is one with black eyes and has black hair with a pony tail weird.

"So you're the newbie at our school aren't you?" The blond hair girl said staring at me when I took a bite out of my beef.

"Yeah so what's your problem with that?" I answered making her scowl.

"My problem!" The blond hair girl said.

"Calm down Ino we don't want another one of your Sasuke fights." The fat guy said.

"Shut up Choji!" Ino said. "Now don't think you can get Sasuke so easily with your looks you got that!" Ino said making me really confused.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"You know what I mean you and Sasuke!" Ino said grabbing onto me.

"I barely even know that guy and if you think were like that then your overreacting now let…me….go!" I said while growling.

"Overreacting why are you saying that!" Ino said still grabbing onto me making me more pissed off.

"Let….me….go or else…" I said in a warning voice showing my canine teeth. But she never let go of me so I looked at her with an aggravated face. "HOW BOUT YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND LET ME EAT!" I yelled making her shut up and let go of me. "Thank you now shut up about this Sasuke guy and let me finish eating okay." I said taking another bite out of my beef.

"Man she has a big temper." The black haired man mumbled and I still heard.

"What did you say about me?" I said.

"Oh sorry nothing." The black haired man said.

"Hey…uh Gobi…" Choji said carefully.

"What?" I said.

"Um…can I have your…" Choji said.

"No way fatty." I said making everyone scared.

"This girl is insane." The black haired man yelled.

"Did you just called me fat!" Choji said.

"Yes you fatso." I said again. Suddenly Choji went in a rage and punched me into the ground ten feet away from the table into a wall making me laugh. "Is that all you got?" I said.

"Gobi don't get Choji any madder he'll kick your butt!" Ino yelled.

"Shut up Ino we don't need you to talk she's going to pay on calling me fat!" Choji said. Suddenly he formed into a huge ball and I dodged it and he made a huge hole at the side of the building.

"Is that all you got?" I said with a wolfish smile for fun. He suddenly charged at me again and I put out my hands and stopped the boulder like form of choji making him go back to his normal self. "I thought so…"

"That's impossible she stopped Choji's attack." The black haired man said.

"Now I apologize I'm sorry I didn't meant to call you fat you can have some of my food okay." I said looking at him.

" thanks." Choji said.

"But you still need to pay the damages on the building." I said making him see the hole.

"Shit…" Choji mumbled.

**Okay that's all for this chapter and if you want to see some of my pictures and sneak peeks on my chapters and stories visit the page on Facebook Biovenom Fanfiction**


End file.
